1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an assembly system for constructing a body having interconnected members and, more particularly, to an assembly system having an assembly tower that provides a movable platform for positioning and connecting the various members of an aircraft barrel panel.
2. Discussion
The manufacture of aircraft barrel assembly panels is generally separated into an assembly stage wherein the respective members of the panel are positioned and temporarily secured to one another and a securement stage wherein the members of the panels are permanently fixed relative to one another. Aircraft panel assembly is particularly difficult because the panels are approximately thirty feet long and ten feet high. Commonly, a large fixed platform is located proximate to the panel during the assembly stage in order to provide the assembler with access to a majority of the panel while a movable tower having a fastening tool is used during the securement stage.
During the assembly stage, the often cumbersome panel members are laid out relative to a fixture, properly positioned with respect to one another, and temporarily connected to each other and the fixture. Due to the size and weight of the panel components, it is desirable that the platform be large enough to accommodate more than one assembler. Once properly positioned, the panel components are tacked together to fix the relative positions of the members and to retain panel integrity until completion of the securement stage.
The securement stage includes a rivet fastening process wherein an automated attachment assembly such as an end effector or other rivet fastening tool is used to secure the panel components to one another. It is necessary to precisely position the attachment assembly relative to the panel in order to properly secure the panel members. The tacked panel is coupled to an assembly jig that includes a guide rail to which a securement tower is permanently yet movably connected. The securement tower includes the attachment assembly coupled to a platform and cooperates with the guide rail to limit the movement of the tower relative thereto.
Accordingly, a need exists for an assembly tower that provides both the freedom of movement needed in the assembly stage and the limited and precise positioning required during securement. It is further desirable that the tower include a mechanism providing precise movement of the platform relative to a tower base for properly positioning the operator or attachment assembly relative to the panel.